


We Won't Go

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Srar era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick begins to cry during What a Catch one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one video where Patrick tears up during What a Catch. Also trying to move out of this writers block.

Patrick is a ball of fire on the stage one night. He bounces and swivels his hips, grips the microphone and growls. Pete watches him with admiration, a huge grin on his face every time he sees him. Soul Punk really did wonders for Patrick, who, before the hiatus, would stand in one spot on stage and hide under the brim of his hat.

Now he wasn't hiding anymore. He was having a blast and just losing himself in the music. Pete loves it. Patrick's grown up in the past ten years. He's not the shy boy in argyle he'd met so long ago, rather, a less shy and more confident person. Pete's proud of him.

He plays on, glancingly over at Patrick occasionally. As usual, Patrick outdoes himself singing wise, Andy pounds away at his drums, and Joe outshines them all with his guitar. Pete supposes he's gotten better at bass over the years, but he knows he's not as good as the others. He doesn't mind much anymore, he just puts extra effort into his playing.

Pete glances at the set list after Sixteen Candles and blanches. What a Catch is on the list, and he's not sure who approved that. He swallows and sets his bass down, because Patrick usually does the song himself. The singer walks across the stage, guitar-less and sits at the keyboard. He looks nervous and hesitant, but he clears his throat and begins with, "This is an older song. It means a lot." 

And then he starts. The first verse is enough to make tears brim in Pete's eyes. Andy looks down at his drums and Joe looks at the crowd, refusing to look over at Patrick, whose long, deft fingers are dancing across the keyboard. They all know what the song stands for, all know that Pete wrote it for Patrick.

Pete watches Patrick, whose voice rings clear and true. The crowd has settled down considerably and when Pete glances out at them, many are wiping their eyes. The song has the same effect on them as it does on the band.

Patrick does well until his voice breaks during the second chorus, and he stops abruptly, inhaling and exhaling a shuddery breath. He sits there, tears in his eyes until he wipes at them, sniffing. Pete jumps up from his position and heads across the stage. By the time he gets there, Patrick's crying quietly, head in hands. The crowd is nearly silent, save for some worried tittering. 

Pete kneels beside the bench and takes Patrick's hands, bringing them down. His cheeks are red and his watery sea colored eyes are spilling tears. "I'm sorry." Patrick chokes out, away from the microphone, just to where Pete can hear. "I'm stupid, I shouldn't have-" Pete cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"Stop. Patrick, breath. It's okay." Pete tells him gently. He breathes in and out, setting a pace for Patrick. Patrick follows and his breathing evens out, but tears still drip down his cheeks. "We're okay." Pete promises, knowing Patrick's imagining the horrible years of hiatus and the months before.

"I just," Patrick begins, wiping his eyes again. Andy's saying something to the crowd, keeping them busy while they talk. "This song means so much to me, Pete." Patrick cries, slumping forward and resting his forehead on Pete's. His heart breaks a little, because he just can't bear to see Patrick cry. 

Pete stands and helps him up. He moves forward and hugs him, cradling the back of his head instinctively. Patrick doesn't protest, just fists his hands in Pete's shirt. "I know." Pete whispers in his ear and breaks away from him, wiping a tear with his thumb. The crowd behind them is oohing at the display of affection. Pete nearly chuckles, because he can already see gifs of the two of them embracing. 

Patrick gives him a grateful smile and takes a deep breath and heads over to his main mic. Pete follows him and he wants to wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, but he knows Patrick still wants their relationship to remain a secret.

"I'm sorry." Patrick starts, and is met with a roar of sympathy. A few girls in the front yell that he has nothing be sorry for. A few ask if he's okay. The care just makes his eyes mist up again and he laughs a little laugh that Pete falls in love with. "That song means everything to me. It's- it's like I'm giving a part of myself away." Patrick explains to the crowd. 

Pete's proud of him for saying that. He knows how hard Patrick tries on stage, knows how hard it is for him to gather the courage to speak to the crowd. "Um, Pete helped me. A lot." Patrick says and grabs Pete's hand, twining their fingers together. Pete startles and looks at Patrick, who gives him a reassuring look. Pete's lips twitch into a smile and he raises Patrick's hand, kissing his knuckles.

The crowd goes crazy. Patrick laughs into the mic, a cute little chuckle. Pete stands closer to him and bumps his shoulder with his. The crowd continues to scream. Pete is more than proud of Patrick. He just revealed his relationship, just gave a part of himself away to their fans. It's huge.

"You guys mean everything to me." Patrick says after the crowd quiets. "Everything. Thank you for everything. For always supporting us. Even when we were on hiatus, you guys supported us. We're not going anywhere again." 

Pete is one hundred percent sure most people start to cry.

They break apart and Patrick whispers something to him before heading back to his keyboard, tapping out a melody. Pete smiles and tells Andy and Joe, who smile and nod as well. They start playing, and the crowd screams their approval.

They hadn't planned on playing Save Rock and Roll, but it's what they do. Patrick sings his heart out, hitting every note perfectly and singing with a sort of passion and fire. 

"We won't go!" Patrick shouts, and the crowd shouts it back. Pete watches his boyfriend and watches the crowd, heart beating along to the music. 

They're here to stay.


End file.
